Doctor Who Saga/Kill the Earth
Kill the Earth is the first story in the Doctor Who Saga series, written by StevieGLiverpool. It marks the return of the Silurians. It also takes place straight after DW: Kill the Moon. Kill the Earth It was sudden; more sudden than he would've hoped her exit would be. No tears were in his eyes, but it really did affect him. He pulled a lever and the TARDIS was off. The Doctor couldn't think of anything to say to himself, seeing as he usually had remarks to say, but today was different. He looked down at the console, his mind went blank. "I would usually ask Clara where she wanted to go... well, never mind. Let's go see the primatives." He smiled slightly, but he didn't really mean it. Soon enough, the TARDIS was heading straight for Earth. Peter did his morning routine before deciding to head for work. He'd get up, shower, brush his teeth, get dressed and leave his house. He would then turn left from his doorstep into Costa and order a nice cup of coffee. This routine happened during work, but this was a nice, lovely Saturday, so he could relax whilst minding his own business. He sat down by a table, only to notice a newspaper lying next to him. We placed the warm cup on the recently cleaned table in front of him, and picked it up. He saw the eye-catching headline first, and read it out loud. "9.9 Earthquake recorded in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, holy wow. That's a lot." He went to pick up his cup of coffee again, only to be hit by a huge gust of wind by the open glass door. The person behind the counter felt it too. Along with the wind, a strange grinding noise was heard, it sounded ancient. Peter opened his eyes again, only to find a huge, blue and wooden box was parked in front of the door. "I'm looking for some entertainment, anyone wanna help?" An old man with feisty eyebrows exited the newly placed police box. "You know, it's fine if you can't, but I'm sure you can, unless you're a genius or something... like me." Peter was fascinated by all of this. "Who are you and how did you do that?!" Peter asked, amazed by the events unfolding. "Aha, you will do nicely!" The Doctor responded to his question. "Hm, now what is that?!" He exclaimed, pointing to the newspaper. "A newspaper, wanna read?" "Of course it's a newspaper and of course I want to read it. Your brain must be hilarious!" The Doctor laughed to himself, confusing everyone in the coffee shop. He picked it up, and raised his eyebrows. "You, come with me, we need to investigate. Well come on then!" Peter hesitated to follow this man into the police box, but something about him seemed trustworthy, despite the insults that were thrown at him. Peter closed the door behind him, and turned around, only to see an impossibly huge room. The Doctor smiled at him, arms out as if greeting him in. "It's called, the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, a time and space machine. I've been to all sorts of planets, and even been in your human history... you might call it impressive, I call it mine." The Doctor winked, and darted around the mushroom shaped, yet metallic centre, fiddling with the controls. The centre cylinder started moving up and down, and the room shook. "Where are we going then?" Peter asked. "Haha! Might be cleverer than I thought. Most people don't believe me when I use that line. We're going underneath the Atlantic Ocean. 9.9 isn't natural, far from it, and believe me I've seen quite a few disasters in my time." The shaking finally came to a stop, Peter held onto his stomach. "Oh please don't be sick, the TARDIS doesn't like that." Peter managed to recover, and left the TARDIS, expecting to see the coffee shop again, but was greeted by a complex system of tunnels, dirt and plant life. "Silurians, I thought so. How did they make that earthquake though, I'm missing something..." "Ahem..." "I have a name you know, the Doctor!" "DOCTOR LOOK!" Peter shouted. The Doctor looked at a tunnel in front of him. "That is fascinating, it looks so ugly, I love it!" The Doctor ran into the tunnel, to see a giant beast, surrounded by Silurians. They were scaly creatures, with alien clothing, but they weren't alien; far from it. "What are they Doctor?" "Silurians, reptile humanoids who lived here before you did because the moon was hatched. Long story short, they hate humans. This looks like the bunch I met when I was 3 years old, well I wasn't 3 years old. I was... 3. Never mind that I must stop them!" The Doctor ran to the group. "Human! Stop him!" The Doctor shook his head. "Not human, not human at all. Be a pal, what is that thing?" He stated, pointing to the giant, green and slimy creature, roaring loudly at the sight of the old man. "That thing isn't a thing. He's an alien called Larxem, he found us when he was dumped into our ocean. He is connected to machines far beyond your understanding, and will flood the Earth, we will then hibernate until necessary and claim the world for ourselves!" The Doctor fake yawned. "Boring, the technology is far to easy for my understanding, so if I just do this..." The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver. "And press this button, then the wires will, stop working. Simple technical fault, bit too easy but an anticlimax is good for my hearts, cheerio, call me if you come up with any other Earth dominating plans that require genocide, I'll be here to stop you." The Doctor winked at the angry Silurians and ran into his TARDIS, grabbing Peter by the shirt. "What happened?" Peter asked, genuinely confused. "Just stopped an invasion of Earthlians, might be getting a cup of tea at that costa. I'll be dropping you off then. Have fun!" The Doctor, pulled a lever, and the TARDIS was off. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Silurians